A network operations center (NOC) is a place from which administrators supervise, monitor, and maintain a telecommunications network. The NOC may contain visualizations of the network or networks that are being monitored, workstations at which the current status of the network can be seen, and the necessary software to manage the networks for quality and uptime. Network quality and up time may affect network costs, reputation of a network provider, and ultimately revenue generation for a network provider. It may be important for a network provider to quickly recognize and resolve network outages.